Camos
Since the update at 26 February 2015, Contract Wars provides camos for all weapons with Weapon Customization. Camouflages, also known as a "camo", is a part of weapon customization. Camouflages change the look and texture of a weapon. Camouflages are solely cosmetic, meaning they do not effect game play or change the statistics of a weapon. Although, they can give you a tactical advantage in certain instances. There are currently 146 obtainable camouflages and 5+ unobtainable ones wich are the base camo (common) and all the unique ones as they have to be given out by a developer. For more information on individual camouflages, visit the Russian page. How to Obtain To acquire a camouflage, one must either: *Win on the roulette. *Unlock it on a weapon's customization tree. *Complete the W-Task on certain weapons. *Given out by developers. Camo Rarity Camos have certain levels of scarcity, defining how rare a certain camo is. Camo rarity from most frequent to least frequent: * * * * * * *Olive - Unique (given out by developers to contest winners) * Base - BASE ** Description: Nothing. ** Note: This Skin can commonly be acquired from Roulette. It is essentially a dud since it gives you nothing. * Dark Green - DRKGRN ** Description: Solid dark green paint. * Abstrakt Woodland Pattern - ABSWDL ** Description: Light green and brown, organic, abstract camouflage pattern. * Canadian Disruptive Temperate Woodland - CADPAT ** Description: Rich green with some brown, organic, digital camouflage pattern. * Flecktarn Pattern - FLCKTAR ** Description: Reddish-brown, cream-yellow and dull gray, earthy, speckled camouflage pattern. * Sage Green - SAGEGRN ** Description: Solid green-gray paint. * Zelyoniy Podlesok (Woodland) Pattern - ZELPOLD '' ** Description: Various shades of green, organic, jagged-edged camouflage pattern. * Disruptive Pattern Material - ''DPM ** Description: Green and brown, organic, disruptive camouflage pattern. * Multicam Desert Pattern - MLTCAMD ** Description: Brown and beige, earthy, disruptive camouflage pattern. * A-Tacs Foliage/Green - ATACSFG ** Description: Light green, organic, soft-edged camouflage pattern. * Marine Pattern - MARPAT ** Description: Tan, beige, gray-green, and blue-black, earthy, digital camouflage pattern. * US Woodland Camo - USWDLND ** Description: Dark green and brown, organic, disruptive camouflage pattern. * US4CES Bravo-1 Pattern - US4CESB ** Description: Dull green and brown, earthy and organic, with broken digital black pattern superimposed. * Olive - OLIVE ** Description: Solid olive-green paint. * Crye Multicam 2 - CRYEMLT2 ** Vivid tan, green, beige, and brown, earthy and organic, disruptive camouflage pattern. * Survival Pattern - SURPAT ** Brown, beige, and gray-green, earthy and organic, digital camouflage pattern. * Marine Pattern Navy - MARPATN ** Various shades of blue, urban, digital camouflage pattern. * Area of Responsibility Desert - AORDES ** Red and pink sand, earthy, digital camouflage pattern. * Kamysh Zeleniy (Green) - KAMZEL ** Brown, green, and beige, earthy and organic, disruptive camouflage pattern. * VSR93 Arbuznya Camo - VSR93 * Tank Pattern Dirty - TANKPAT * Ten (Shadow) Pattern - TEN ** Various shades of purple-blue, urban, disruptive camouflage pattern. * Kamysh Osen (Autumn) Camo - KAMAUT * UCP Camo ''- UCP'' ** Beige and gray-green, earthy, digital camouflage pattern. * Khaki Color - KHAKI ** Solid tan-brown paint. * Raster Podlesok (Woodland) - PODLESOK ** Blue, green, brown, and beige, earthy and organic, abstract expressionist camouflage pattern. * Army Combat Uniform Pattern - ACUPAT ** Various shades of gray, urban, digital camouflage pattern. * Downtown Assault Pattern - DWTN ** Various shades of gray, urban, disruptive and speckled camouflage pattern. * ERDL Highland Vietnam - ERDLH ** Brown, green, beige, and black, earthy and organic, disruptive camouflage pattern. * Flecktarn-D Pattern - FLCKTARD ** Description: * Solid Sand - SSAND ** Description: * Berezka Recon Camo - BEREZKA ** Description: * Hexacam Green - HEXGRN ** Description: * Flora Digital - FLORADG ** Description: * Multiland Pattern - MLTLND ** Description: * Sumrak Pattern - SUMRAK * Hexacam Flecktarn Pattern - HEXFLEC ** Description: * Flora Pattern - FLORA * Big Digital Urban - BDGUR ** Description: * Kostyum Zaschitniy Maskirovochniy Camo - KZM ** Description: * Sprayed Sand - SPRSAND * Universal Digital Camo Generation 3 - UDCGEN3 ** Description: * Crye Multicam - CRYEMLT ** Description: * Cryptek Mandrake - CTDRAKE * Oreh MVD Ex-Camo - OREH ** Description: * UCP Delta Camo - UCPD * 6-color Desert Pattern - 6CDES ** Description: * Universal Digital Pattern Navy - UDGNAVY * FSB Border Control Pattern - FSBBC ** Description: * Hexacam Gray - HEXGRAY ** Description: * M90 Regular Pttern - M90REG * Big Digital Forest - BDGFOR ** Description: * Area of Responsibility 2 - AOR 2 ** Description: * Digital Masked Olive Pattern - DMOLIVE * Digital Masked Sand Pattern - DMSAND * Disruptive Pattern Material Digital - DPMDGT ** Description: * Hexacam Micro Urban - HEXMICR ** Description: * Hexacam Winter Pattern - HEXWIN ** Description: * M90 Reflective Pattern - M90REFL * Kamysh Urban (OMON Unit) Camo - OMON ** Description: * Partisan Insideout Camo - PARTIO '' * Sprayed Green - ''SPRGRN ** Description: * Foliage Green - FOLGRN * Ngon Urban Pattern - NGONURB * Ameba Autumn Pattern - AMEBAAUT * Spiked Woodland Pattern - SPIKEDWL * Spiked City Pattern - SPIKECT * Splatter pattern - SPLTRR * Advanced Combat Recon Pattern - ACRPAT ** Description: * A-Tacs Arid/Urban - ATACSAU ** Description: * Cryptek Highlander - CTHL ** Description: * Spiked Midland pattern - SPIKEMDL * Spiked Desert pattern - SPIKEDES * Square pattern red - SQPATR * Abstract 832 camo - ABS832 * Kamysh Digital pattern - KAMDGT * City crosses pattern - CTCROSS * Square pattern yellow - SQPATY * Solid Snow - SSNOW ** Description: * Cryptek Raid - CTRAID ** Description: * Broken Navy Pattern - BRNAVY ** Description: * Partisan Autumn'' Camo -'' PARTAUT * Partisan Spring Camo - PARTSPR ** Description: * Partisan Summer Camo - PARTSUM * Flanker AF Camo - FLANKR ** Description: * Gorod (City) Camo - GOROD * Ameba Spring pattern - AMEBASPR ** Description: * Ameba Summer Pattern - AMEBASUM * Multicam Snow Pattern - MLTCAMS * M90 Desert Pattern - M90DSRT * USMC Urban Camo - USMCURB * MO5 Snow Pattern - MO5SNOW * Broken Desert Pattern - BRDES * Hexagon Distorted Desert Pattern - HEXDD ** Description: * Tigerstripe Vietnam Woodland - TGSVIET * Partisan Ghost Camo - PARTGH * Abstract 177 Camo - ABS177 ** Description: * Abstract 178 Camo - ABS178 ** Description: * Abstract 442 Camo - ABS442 ** Description: * Jagged Autumn pattern - AUTJAGG ** Description: * BLITZ pattern by pushBAK - BLITZ ** Description: * Cubex green pattern - CBXGRN ** Description: * Cybersnake Desert pattern - CYBRDES ** Description: * Darkside Inverted pattern - DARKPAT2 ** Description: * Geometric Sandstorm pattern - GSTORM ** Description: * Deadeye Death pattern - DEYEDTH ** Description: * Deadeye Night pattern - DEYENHT * Shneetarn pattern - SHNTRN ** Description: * Snake Skin green - SNAKEGR ** Description: * Spiked Snow pattern - SPIKESN ** Description: * Jagged Swamp pattern - SWAJAGG ** Description: * Square Pattern Green - SQPATGR ** Description: * Universal Mountain Pattern Snow - UMPAT ** Description: * Urban Key Operational pattern - URBANK ** Description: * Tigerstripe Prime - TGRSPRIME ** Description: * TGRFUEL pattern by pushBAK - TGRFUEL ** Description: * Tigerstripe Alpha White - TGSWHITE ** Description: * Hexagon RAD Snowpatrol pattern - HEXPRAT ** Description: * Pandora Operational Theater Digital Camo - PANDORA ** Description: * Cubex Red pattern - CBXRED ** Description: * Absrtact781 camo - ABS781 * Stripes Ultra Pattern - STRULT ** Description: * Wood Dragon Prestige pattern - DRGWOOD ** Description: * Solid Hello Titty paint - SHELLO ** Description: * Salient Fate Jagged Patternt - SALFATE ** Description: * Ninja Solid - NINJA ** Description: * Cybersnake Haze pattern - CYBRHAZE ** Description: * Cybersnake Red pattern - CYBRRED ** Description: * Hexacam Division Pattern - HEXDIV ** Description: * Snake skin Sand - SNAKES ** Description: * 47-2 pattern - 47-2 ** Description: * Hexagon RAD Elite pattern - HEXREL ** Description: * Hexagon Disorted Red pattern - HEXDR ** Description: * Hexacam Red Pattern - HEXRED ** Description: * Darkside Pattern - DARKPAT ** Description: * District 9 pattern by pushBAK - D9 ** Description: * Prawn pattern - PRAWN ** Description: * Escape pattern - ESC ** Description: * URSUS pattern by pushBAK - URSUS ** Description: * Split pattern by pushBAK - SPLIT ** Description: * Bloodshot pattern - BLDSHOT ** Description: * T-Rex gonna get you - T-REX ** Description: * 47 pattern - 47 ** Description: * Digital Masked Red Pattern - DMRED * Yushka 2673 urban pattern - YU2673 * NT01 pattern by pushBAK - NT01 ** Description: Unique * Super Mario Bricks Pattern - SHITBRKZ ** Current known Owners: Havcom (AKMS); also known to be on the KEDR on an unknown account ** Note: DEVS also published pictures of that camo on the 417D and MPX * Luftangreifer Unique Camo - LUFT ** Current known Owners: Skyalice (KEDR, THOR, VSS, 417D, AUG A3, SR3M); Havcom (SA58) * Rapkilla Unique Camo - RAPKILLA ** Current known Owners: Rapkilla (DEAGLE, KEDR, KAC PDW, TKPD Storm, AKMS, GLOCK18, THOR, SCARL, RPK74, BIZON, QBU88, SR3M, AUG A3, EBR Marksman, 417D, 243LMG, 90TWO, PYTHON, SVDS, M4, RFB, G36C, VECTOR, 5-7, VSS, AK105, AEK, AK12, ACRC, SCARH, X95, MPX, AS VAL MOD3); Havcom (AS VAL) * Digital Razor Brand Camo - DGRAZOR ** Note: Camo switches randomly between an unlimited amount variants each time you log into the game. Also the only camo that moves and changes appearence by the angle you look at it. Possible that you see a different pattern than other people on the server. ** Current known Owners: Rapkilla (AK12); Havcom (TKPD Storm); Varien (ACRC, X95(note: just visual as it got moved to the acr)); BeneathMyShade (Noveske) Gallery Bizon-2B_BEREZKA.png|Bizon-2B with BEREZKA camo Rpkcamos.gif|All RPK-74 camos UDGNAVY.PNG|M4 with UDGNAVY Cust-tut-camo.gif|Customization screen ru:Кастомизация – Камуфляжи Category:Customization Category:Camos